When last we parted
by Izzie
Summary: une rencontre innatendue entre Sirius et Rémus fait ressurgir des souvenirs SLASH TRADUITE ET TERMINEE
1. Default Chapter

WHEN LAST WE PARTED

**AUTEUR :** ChibiSuga

**E-MAIL DE L'AUTEUR : **liese_trevelyan@hotmail.com 

**TRADUCTRICE :** Izzie

**E-MAIL DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **ange_papillon2002@yahoo.fr 

**RATED :** PG  
  
**RESUME :** Une rencontre inattendue entre Sirius et Rémus les fait se souvenir du passé… *SLASH*

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**  J'ai cherché dans les poèmes et j'en ai trouvé un qui me faisait pensé à Siri et Rémy alors je l'ai écrit ici…

Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec l'idée que Siri et Rémy puisse former un couple, vous pouvez partir maintenant…

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est à ChibiSuga et je ne fait que la traduire…

Et je ne parle pas couramment l'anglais alors je n'ai pas réussis à traduire le poème qui demande un bon niveau, surtout que la moitié des mots ne sont pas dans mon dico. Sinon, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu.


	2. rencontre

!!! histoire traduite !!!

WHEN LAST WE PARTED

_When last we parted, thou wert young anf fair,_

_… How beautyful let found remembrance say !_

_… Alas ! since then old time has stolen away_

_fulll thirty years, leaving my temples bare._

_So has it perished like a thing of air,_

_… The dream of love and youth ! now bothare grey_

_… Yet still remembering that delightful day,_

_Thought time with his cold touch has blanched my air,_

_… Tought I suffered many years of pain_

_Since then, though I did never think to live_

_… To hear that voice or see those eyes again,  
I can a sad but cordial greeting give,_

_And for thy welfare breathe as warm a prayer_

_As when I loved thee young and fair_

_                            When Last We Parted by Catherine Maria Fanshawe (1765-1834)_

++++++++

C'était une forêt sombre au bord de la ville où il se cachait maintenant, fuyant les fausses accusations.

Sous la forme d'un chien noir, grand et fort, il traversait le bois à la recherche de nourriture et d'un abri.

Soudain, il s'arrêta.

Le sentant ici ou plutôt, sentant quelqu'un ici.

Quelqu'un le suivait.

Quelqu'un venait pour le ramener à Azkaban ?

Non, quand il se retourna pour faire face à son poursuivant, il se retrouva face à un visage très familier portant de long (1) cheveux bruns, avec des bandes grises.

Après un moment, l'homme appelé Sirius Black se tenait à la place du chien.

L'autre homme, Rémus Lupin, souriait chaleureusement.

- Je traversais juste la ville. Dit Rémus. Et j'ai entendu parler d'un adorable chien errant vivant dans le bois à l'extérieur de la ville. Gigantesque… noir… effrayant, qu'ils disaient. Mais adorable et affectueux.

Sirius sourit comme Rémus lui avait donné une allure amusante.

- Ils l'appellent… Monsieur Fluffy, je crois. Murmura Rémus, les yeux étincelants.

Sirius roula ses yeux.

- Et il y a quelques jours, j'étais appelé Sniffle… des remarque Moony, ou tu n'en a pas ?

- Padfoot, mon cher ami, je te signale juste qu'ils ont choisi de te donner un nom. Il y avait une note de moquerie blessante dans la voix de Rémus. Es-tu par hasard entrain de m'accuser de te faire une blague ?

- Ah ! jamais mon ami, tu en voudrais pas faire une telle chose.

Mais ses yeux disaient exactement le contraire.

- Ne sommes-nous pas dispensé de ce genre de formalité ?

Rémus et Sirius s'étreignirent fortement et Rémus ne put pas s'empêcher de respirer le parfum de Sirius, une odeur sauvage de nature causée par son voyage constant. Rémus aurait bien aimé rester dans cette étreinte mais lui et Sirius se séparèrent et, pour une raison ou pour une autre, il semblait que cette séparation était une coutume mutuelle.

Qui sait s'il ne serait jamais ensemble à nouveau ?

Si Wormtail était retourné vers son maître alors celui-ci était peut-être revenu au pouvoir.

Et à la fin, il pourrait tous être détruit.

Rémus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il devait mourir, il voudrait mourir maintenant tant qu'il était avec Sirius à nouveau, Rémus se réprimandait pour des pensées si égoïste.

Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, se réjouissant de cette triste proximité.

Maintenant, ensemble demain, séparés et les jours suivants, qui sait s'ils vivront si longtemps ?

Rémus ne pouvait pensé à quelque chose à dire parce que son esprit était assaillit par des souvenirs.

Quand ils étaient jeunes, les dernières fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans des jours plus jeunes…

_Le soleil s'était couché il y avait seulement un petit moment et Rémus l'avait regardé de sa place, allongé sur la pente herbeuse._

_Sirius était à côté de lui et c'était dur de nier le romantisme de ce moment._

_Rémus sentit les doigts de Sirius courir au travers de ses cheveux et effleurer son cou._

_C'était bon d'être ici, d'oublier les ennuis du Lord Noir, d'être simplement ensemble dans une intimité manifeste._

_Rémus se câlina plus près de Sirius, supporté par les bras de son amoureux._

_Il sentit un baiser sur son front et sourit._

_Il aurait pu sombrer dans le sommeil à ce moment mais il ne le voulait pas._

_Il voulait être réveillé et se réjouir des charmes de Sirius Black._

_Rémus tourna sa tête vers le haut et se plongea dans les merveilleux yeux profond de Sirius._

_Ils partagèrent un baiser, leur langues se rencontrèrent dans une danse fiévreuse pour qui sait combien de temps._

_Quand le baiser fut finit, et dans les yeux de leur amour, ils recommencèrent._

- Je n'ai jamais pensé, pendant toutes ses années, que je reverrai un jour ces yeux-là. Dit Rémus, se sentant immédiatement embarrassé par de tels mots romantique. 

Il rougit et Sirius sourit.

- Et je n'avais jamais pensé entendre à nouveau cette voix dans mes oreilles. Dit Sirius, caressant la joue de Rémus avec sa main. La main voyagea jusque dans les cheveux qu'il n'avait pas retouché pendant ces douloureuses années.

- Deviennent gris, n'est-ce pas ? dit Rémus par rapport aux cheveux dans la main de Sirius.

- Nous avons tous les deux vieillit. Dit tranquillement Sirius. Mais tu es très bien. Tu es aussi beau que tu l'étais.

Bien qu'il ne fut pas d'accord, ce compliment plu à Rémus.

- Comme tu l'es… dit-il.

Leur lèvres se rejoignirent doucement et, comme ce jour il y a longtemps, leur langues commencèrent la danse fiévreuse de la passion.

Rémus se sentit comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer parce que c'était tout simplement douloureux de savoir qu'il devrait bientôt dire au revoir à son Sirius Black.

Pendant qu'il s'était remis en route et qu'il avait survécu, le soleil était entrain de se coucher et c'était la pleine lune ce soir.

Rémus cassa le baiser.

- Je devrais y aller maintenant. Rémus gérait avec peine ce qu'il disait, comme il ne voulait pas partir.

Mais le temps n'attendait personne.

Sirius acquiesça 

- Je devrais y aller aussi. Je suis ici depuis trop longtemps.

Maintenant, les deux amoureux se souhaitèrent du bien et reprirent leur chemin.


End file.
